Life preservers or life vests save lives by preventing individuals from drowning. To accomplish that task, a life preserver should be available for proper use at the time of an accident and should be designed to perform well enough to keep a person's head above of the water. For an inflatable type of life preservers, it needs to inflate when needed. On occasions, however, a person might be an accident such that the individual is rendered unconscious and unable to initiate the inflation of the life vest. There is a critical need for a reliable inflator system for an inflatable life preserver/bladder to save lives.